


Sucker

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Gabriel (Supernatural), Dom Male Reader, Dom Male You, Dom/sub, Lollipops, M/M, Masturbation, Reader Insert, Sexual Innuendoes, Smut, Sub Gabriel, Sub Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Male Reader - Freeform, Top Male You, Top You, male reader - Freeform, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Gabriel Kink BingoSquare Filled: Lollipop





	Sucker

The one thing that Gabriel would always be known for was his love of lollipops. No matter the situation, he’d have one in his hand, or one in his mouth. Sometimes, he would have one just for the hell of it, but sometimes, he’d get one just to make you all flustered. He knew how it would affect you when he’d go to town on the lollipop, and he used this. He’d tease you until you were close to coming in your pants, and then leave you to deal with the aftermath, much like the current situation.

Looking across the table, Gabriel’s eyes were on your own as he took the lollipop in his mouth, purposely making it look inappropriate to you, though neither Sam or Dean would notice this. Shifting in your chair, you pressed the heel of your palm against your crotch, attempting to bring your attention back to whatever it was that Dean was saying, he was beginning to notice that you’re attention was elsewhere, something that can be the difference between life and death for a hunter.   
  
“Hey, uh I’m not feeling too great. I’m gonna take a pass on this hunt, it’s only a ghost. Gabe or Cas can replace me” You said quickly, barely taking a breath as you stood from the table. You left the room, almost sprinting for the bedrooms, fully aware of the confusion covering Dean’s face, but you didn’t see Gabriel’s eyes following you across the room, or him telling Sam he’d check up on you.

Walking down the corridor, you already had your hand in your jeans when Gabriel dragged you into one of the bedrooms, by the looks of it the room was unoccupied. Gabriel’s eyes trailed down your body, resting at your hand in your jeans. He kissed you deeply, after grinning at the sight.

“Well hey there” He grinned, eyes trailing down your body. Biting his lip, he dropped to his knees, unbuttoning your jeans. He grinned and tugged them down, pushing your boxers barely low enough. He smirked and licked his lips.   
“Now I love a sucker, but this looks so much nicer” He grinned, before taking the head into his mouth.

Knotting your fingers through Gabriel’s hair, you couldn’t help but guide him up your dick, not missing the way Gabriel’s hand slid into his own jeans. You moaned and held Gabriel down, his nose rubbing against the coarse hairs at the base. Gabriel grinned up to you, the sight of his mouth stretched around you was pulling you closer to the edge. Gabriel smirked, clenching and swallowing around you, pushing you over the edge. Coming with a moan, you held Gabriel’s head down and spilling onto his tongue. Gabriel groaned and grinned up to you, his hand moving faster in his own jeans. You smirked and dragged him over to the bed.  
“Hands and knees” You ordered. Gabriel smirked and did as he was told. Snapping his fingers, he was naked and prepared for you. Despite your love to open guys up, this time around you didn’t have the patience.

A high pitched keening noise left Gabriel’s throat and filled the room as you lined up and slowly pushed into him. Gabriel was tight around you, tighter than a virgin. Gripping his hips, you eased into him, moving as slow as possibly, partly to tease him, partly not to hurt him. Gabriel moaned, arching his back in just the right way.   
“Fuck” He cursed, attempting to move his hips. You smirked and reached up, knotting your fingers through his hair.  
“Go on then, fuck yourself on me” You ordered.   
“Yes, Sir” Gabriel moaned, moving his hips back and forth. You watched the way he always moved until the head was only left in before slamming back.   
“Shit, I’m close” He moaned.  
“You’re not coming until I say so” You ordered. Gabriel whimpered like a kicked puppy.   
“Don’t make me put a cock ring on you” You responded.  
“Yes sir” Gabriel said. You smirked and pulled out, moving to lay on the bed.   
“Ride me” You ordered. Gabriel moaned and nodded, lifting himself into your lap. He looked so debauched, the sight of the almighty angel bowing to your every word made ignited a fire inside of you. 

Gabriel was whimpering, every time he was dropped down, the head brushed against his prostate. He was so close, he could come at the thought of it, but (Y/N) wouldn’t let him.   
“Please sir” Gabriel begged, bouncing slightly. He shifted and rolled his hips, pressing against his prostate.   
“What?” You asked.  
“I needa…wanna…come” He begged, hips moving faster at the thought of coming.   
“Have you been good?” You asked.   
“Yes sir” Gabriel cried out.   
“Come” You ordered. You’d barely gotten the word out before Gabriel was coming, the come hitting his chest and chin slightly, dripping close to your belly button. You moaned at the feel of Gabriel tightening around you, coming with a moan.

Gabriel collapsed onto your chest. Snapping his fingers, you were both cleaned up, redressed and the room was back to normal.  
“That was fun” He chuckled.   
“Yeah” You responded, looking down slightly.   
“I’ll be back for your sucker again soon” He winked, before leaving the room.


End file.
